Talk:Remains of Sahlahja (mission)
__TOC__ Discussion After having tried this challenge mission a few times and setting the daily high score once, I found that the Ancient Armor green drop seems to be random. When I set the daily High Score I did not get a green armor remnant as a reward. The one time I did get it, I only scored about 50 points and killed 1 lost soul. The strategy here is good. Camp out by a Greater Infestation and keep it near death until the Maddened Soul appears. After a period of time, different doors open throughout the tombs area. While you camp out near a greater manifestation, I found it helpful to look around and scout where there was another one. After a while, you will learn where they spawn. There seems to be a finite number of them. The level 8 infestations respawn after a period of time. The Greater Infestations, however, do not. The ancient armor is a different skin than the default. Upon changing to the Ancient armor, you can return to the Hero Armor NPC and restore the armor to its default. Any runes or insignia stay on the armor in either case. The only thing that changes is the skin. The skin has no inherent bonuses. Crimson Butcher 09:03, 5 November 2006 (CST) :I took some time to see how you actually get the rewards, and found that you have a random chance of getting an Ancient Armor Remnant every time you kill a Lost Soul. On my first run, I got nothing on my first kill, 3 on my next 3 kills, nothing on my next, and then 2 on my next 2. The second run I got nothing for six kills. A good method to getting these armors is to have a Ranger primary or secondary and have some running stances and maybe a pet as a distraction. There's only a limit of 5 Maddened Spirits allowed, so it won't be too hard to outrun them. When you're in the wurm, just use Junundu Tunnel. When you're out of it, just use speed stances as needed. This will give you the ability to run around and kill Lost Souls for as long as you please. Also, I found that some Lost Souls spawned where you are out of the wurm. They have roughly 150-200 Health, as I managed to kill one in two hits with 15 Axe Mastery, doing 110 damage each hit. Another thing I noticed was that the description for Maddened Strike is wrong. It says it will hurt you 700% of your maximum Health. Well, that would instantly kill you. It actually hurts 700 damage. Another thing I found was that with this challenge mission, my pet leveled fairly easily. When I stayed around where it died, I started killing lots of Maddened Spirits, and got my pet from level 5 to 13 in a short time (about 10 minutes.) Brian Morris 16:34, 5 November 2006 (CST) ::Ok I've done the whole strategy and I've killed about 10 or more of them, not a single drop this is crazy because I get all four doors open and it takes me about 1k of hp degen to find the next soul, not only is there only one, but they walk around so they're extremely difficult to find, the Maddened Spirits were never a bother to me, it's the degen and trying to find a safe spot to heal....I killed about 5 one game, the next time I killed about 3, then another about 4, not a single drop in all of that...Agrivating part is you have about 5 Maddened's on you and there's no possible way to kill them, you try to kill a greater infestation and that one attack of theirs will kill you since that seems to be the first attack they use, word of advice, if you get more than two on you, don't try to fight them, just run...... :::As far as I can tell, the drop rate stops cold after you hit your limit - I've had several 300+ runs that were totally dry since hitting mine. However, I did get 7 on one character - got 3 from my first few runs, then on the last run I got any on I got 4. Also, the Blinding Breath skill acquired from using the wurm's feast skill can be extremely helpful in dealing with large numbers of maddened spirits. Zdain 10:59, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::::After today's update, got 7 armor on one terribly long run (all drops were near the beginning). At first, I figured they reset the drops with the update, but others sounded like they were still capped. So maybe there's a drop limit per week or month per character? I had not received any drops on several >300pt runs previous to today. Also noticed, you get XP now from the kills (didn't previously). Zdain 04:10, 1 December 2006 (CST) Killing Lost Souls has nothing to do with getting the armor. I have never killed a lost soul and I've gotten 6 sets of armor. :Killing Lost Souls may result in an Armor drop, just like killing Maddened Spirits may. Zdain 15:53, 2 January 2007 (CST) :::GodAwful f-ing minigame. Spent numerous tries, hours and not a single goddamn drop. They need to change this to something more reasonable--at least in the other armor garnering 'challenges' you will get armor, and in EoTN, the challenge guarantees armor if you make it to end. Boo Hiss! Make it cooperative, like the others, or something. :::: After several more tries, finally got armor--2 of em in one go! This challenge still sucks, tho. You don't need the whole map to get 100% Elona. I have 100% and I still have the norther part unexplored. Mithran 21:59, 16 November 2006 (CST) ::Well, technically, you don't need 100% of any realm map to get the grandmaster title. The note just lets people know that it counts towards the title. Making this area a part of the map even VAGUELY required for the carto title is fing RETARDED. :It's pretty easy tbh, compared to "some other" competitive mission mapping where you have to do it with a party... (T/ ) 19:39, 8 January 2009 (UTC) Fighting outside of the wurm Interesting note - the Paragon Command skill "Can't Touch This!" prevents the Maddened Strike attack, and Blood Necro life stealing attacks (e.g. Lifebane Strike, Vampiric Gaze) work fine against the Maddened Spirits without killing a Greater Infestation. Haven't found a way to exploit this to get decent scores, but I at least gave a Maddened Spirit a run for his money w/o being in a Wurm or killing a Greater Infestation. Zdain 19:24, 24 November 2006 (CST) :: Okay, very possible to solo the Maddened Spirits with a N/P carrying "Can't Touch This!", Blood Drinker, Ravenous Gaze, Signet of Lost Souls, and Vampiric Gaze. Killed several in a row. It'd take bloody forever to get a high score this way though, and you still need the wurm to get to the Lost Souls. Ah well. Zdain 20:14, 24 November 2006 (CST) :::A ritualist is much simpler, you use 3 skills in quick sucession and wait, recasting a spirit every 2 minutes. It's less stressful, which is important when you're going to sit for hours there doing the same thing. NightAngel 11:20, 8 January 2007 (CST) ::::I guess they nerfed this ritualist method since I've tried with my rit and it din't work too well. I've tried a lot of spirits and the only one who could do damage to the sprirts was Bloodsong (probably because of the health stealing damage). -[Adul] 12:42, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::: No, dude they haven't nerfed anything. I was the one who posted that tactic. I did 1542 last night (highest score ever, btw), and I stopped only because I was tired after 3 hours of non-stop spirit killing. YOu're using it wrong. :) It is pretty clear in the mission page, but I'll explaina gain: You cast Bloodsong and Pain, and wait. Once spirit comes for you, hit "you cant touch this" and vengeful weapon. Once he starts hitting you, activate vengeful was kainhei. Use vengeful one more, or twice more, depends on your health and how fast you want to kill the spirit (pay attention to energy and remember you lose your weapon/focus when holding vengeful). While no spirits are attacking you, clear nearby infestations with the help of your spirits. Recast Pain and Bloodsong every 3 spirits. It's very simple. NightAngel 13:08, 11 January 2007 (CST) ::::::Nice ideas dude, I ought to try that sometime. ;) -[Adul] 07:13, 12 January 2007 (CST) :::::: omg, that is pathetic, (the game mechanic flaw not you). so, actually in a "challenge" mission all is reduced to a extremely repetitive farm and the highest is just the person who has the more time to waist there? - Coran Ironclaw 17:31, 29 January 2007 (CST) ::::::: What about bringing the skill Auspicious Parry to protect yourself from their attacks + rit and paragon skills to kill them? ::::::::Sorry, that won't work, the Maddened Strike is a touch skill, not an attack. Not to mention that they ALSO do normal attacks, so there's no telling which you'd block. The only way to live is "CAn't Touch This". NightAngel 08:13, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Decreased Drop Rates On this wiki article it says the drop rates decrease significantly after you have received 4 armours. But I have had four and yesterday the first 2 maddened spirits I killed both gave me armours, mayeb I was lucky. But i'm doubting they get rarer. :The exact number is not precise at all, and it might be refreshed after a while. But in my experience, it is very close to 7. NightAngel 13:36, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::I have a theory. I think the game is setup so that when you equip all the heroes that you have that can receive ancient armor, the drop rate drops to 0 to prevent farming. Couple of days ago I farmed 7 armors (over two runs they all dropped before my score was 100), and used 3 of them to equip Tahlkora, Zhed, and Whispers. The other 4 I sold. Today I tried to farm some more and did not receive any, my final score before I left was somewhere around 240. I have now beat the game and gotten the quest for Magrid. I am going to do the quest for Magrid and attempt to farm again to see if I get any more since I will have another hero to get armor for.----Thor79 00:42, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Tested this after getting Margrid. 0 drops so far for 1 run with a total score of 96 (still tweaking my build after today's changes). Will continue to test to see if my theory is correct.----Thor79 01:15, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Another score over 200 with no armor drops...seems like my theory is wrong and it really is limited to 7 armor drops or so.----Thor79 03:11, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::: Do armour pieces you buy count toward the limit? ~ SotiCoto 82.35.54.50 18:23, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Probably not. However, according to the manual, armor you sell does count. -- Gordon Ecker 18:56, 18 April 2007 (CDT) Maddened Spirits drop? From reading above, and personal experience, I can clearly conclude that killing Maddened Spirits drops the Armor. (I got 3 of them and have not killed a Lost Soul yet.) So why does it not state in the article that killing the Spirits will drop it? I would add it but it's just been reiterated so much that I'd think it would be there by now. Please correct me if I'm wrong. 68.63.46.251 15:11, 22 February 2007 (CST) No, you are correct. Two years later the information on parts of article still suggested that pieces drop from Lost Souls and not from Maddened Spirits, which is wrong. After killing 20 souls on single run with zero drops (and making it to #5 daily high), one run of killing Maddened Spirits yielded 6 armor remnants - with the inventory window constantly open to confirm that each of the armors appeared upon killing a Maddened Spirit. I updated the article and Spirit / Soul descriptions accordingly. Kitsunebi 02:49, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Ritu Tactic Hi it seems that the ritualist build didn't work after the update, the spirit heals itself highly briefly before it is dead :( --AntiLamer 07:35, 6 April 2007 (CDT) :I just tried it, and yes, the Maddened Spirits will are now un-killable with life-steal only. It's like they have a permanent "Divine Intervention against life-steal" effect on them. I'll be removing that bit from the article now. —Dr Ishmael 14:55, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Glamron?! The Wikipedia article on Pac-Man claims that there is a boss in GW called Glamron that uses the skill 'Pac-Man' to charge into players. I can't find anything on said boss here on the wiki; is it a typo, error, or just plain BS? :Plain BS. There's no bosses in this mission, no bosses in Guild Wars named Glamron and no skills called Pac-Man. -- Gordon Ecker 22:02, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Drink your Soup it's good for you! Hey All, Don’t know if anybody else is on to this (and shame on you for keeping it a secret) but the best way to stay healed up is by packing a whole load of skalefin soup. Not only does it negate the effects of Corrupted Lands but it fools your health bar so that it thinks there is no degen at all. (i.e. if your not in combat, you’ll start to regen) 3 bowls usually covers me for a half-hour run. Ajanna Re – Sharing the Love :A related tip, if you eat a Birthday Cupcake you can get a 25% movement speed increase (plus +100 max health and +10 energy...but those don't really matter in this case). This is the only edible item that gives a speed boost and can be used outside of towns and outposts...that I know of at least. I found it's a bit of a waste though since I've gotten better and can stay ahead of the spirits with just continuous running and occasional tunneling. Also I tried the Skalefin Soup and it does help...but like the Cupcake I found it was a bit of a waste since in going after the lost spirits on rocky terrain...you'll end up getting a new worm with full health anyway. You just have to keep outta the range of the maddened spirits and your wurm will last a while. I started out a run using both food items and ran out of soup half way through...then stopped using the cupcakes...and ended up going for quite a while longer. Ended up getting a score of 165 (much lower than my pre-life steal nerf scores) and #6 on the daily leader board. Though despite killing like 10 lost souls I didn't get any remnants :( --[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 16:54, 3 August 2007 (CDT) Better and cheaper to just glyphsac mending as you enter a wurm. --24.179.151.252 12:29, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Nerfed I am no longer able to kill the maddened spirits with life stealing. As soon as i get them down to 0 hp, their health jumps back up to 100% Jogden 18:13, 10 May 2007 (CDT) Respawn rate of Greater Infestations? Just wondering how often do they respawn. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:58, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :they dont, only normal ones do (about the same frequency as maddened spirit spawns) — ~Soqed Hozi~ 06:17, 25 May 2007 (CDT) Maddened Strike vs Cant Touch This Maddened Strike has a 2 second recharge; giving my primary Nec a 10 in Command only causes the next 4 touch skills to fail, which means if the ghost spams this skill, I'll only have 8 seconds worth of protection from this, which still means I die cause I can't cast CTT for 12 more seconds. Any suggestion?Brankoz 10:40, 5 June 2007 (CDT) They don't spam it, they actually try attacking in between uses. And the solution is simple: kill it or run while Cant touch is up. It seems they made the maddeneds heal themselves in a recent update so I think this method doesn't work anymore. Haven't retested it. NightAngel 10:48, 5 June 2007 (CDT) :life-steal will return the mto full health before they die if its how they get killed. So in short it is very hard for anyone to get onto that all-time top scores list anymore.... — ~Soqed Hozi~ 10:23, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::good thing that the list is not exactly "all time" then. It's called "quarterly" and the scores there will be phased out in a few months, I guess. -- Ishmaeel [[User talk:Ishmaeel|.ping( )]] ; 11:49, 6 June 2007 (CDT) No more lost souls? I have been doing my usual farming runs in the mission for the remnants and I have yet to encounter a lost soul for a while now, is there a bug or an update I missed?--Patch 11:56, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :More than likely there's one hiding somewhere...only one spawns at a time so just keep searching and eventually you'll find them.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 16:29, 3 August 2007 (CDT) I have marked the location of the lost souls’ spawning points, that I know of in red, on the below image. I hope this helps, and yes it is a hard mission. --MysticWitch 07:01, 8, August 2008 (GMT) * A soul will sometimes spawn in the far SW corner of the map. Also, it can spawn on the rocky area North from the NW corner mark. I haven't had one spawn on the SE mark spot, but several times had a soul spawn further North from it on the sandy area (South of the large black rock directly North from the SE mark). However, since the souls no longer drop armor remnants, there isn't much point to run after them. Kitsunebi 03:00, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ANet and Minigames You have a LOT to learn about minigames. Geometry wars is fun. Pacman is fun. Even windows preinstalled games are fun at a certain degree. This minigame? It's just frustration and runnung around. Just give us waves of monsters to kill with a super giant wurm.... --Yuko 09:16, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :I second this... --GW-Seventh 11:46, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Account Cap? Ok....if you read above I seemed to have gotten the cap of 7 on my Ritualist during the Pre-life steal nerf days. Got 7 to drop...kept 3...sold 4. Now I'm working on getting hero armor on my Ranger. I've learned how to do the runs but now it seems I have a cap account wide. I've done two long runs with my ranger 165 and 263 (#3 on the daily board right now!). No armor drops on either run. That's 20+ lost spirits I've killed...and like 8 or so maddened spirits. I don't give a crap about my score...I just want the hero armor damnit! I'm starting to think my account is capped on armor now...because of my inability to get any armor despite killing plenty of lost spirits.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 19:38, 3 August 2007 (CDT) :I haven't noticed any account cap, I gotten more than enough for all my heroes, but it was a while ago. -- Gordon Ecker 00:20, 4 August 2007 (CDT) ::I think there's something funny. My first run that was about 110 pts (made it to ladder) I got 3 armors near the start. In the next 20 something runs I have received nothing despite making about the same score all the time. Fox 189.157.116.59 :::Yeah something is screwy with the drops when placing #3 on the daily list won't get you a single drop. I'm not bothering with wasting my time on the mission now. I'm going to farm LB/SS points to work on my titles and just buy the damn armor from someone who actually gets drops. This is ridiculous. They need to increase the rate of drops or fix it so people can actually get drops without wasting their lives on that damn mission.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk''']] 04:21, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I've got 2 characters with upgraded heroes, sold the extra armor. Now I've got a 3rd that beat the game and unlocked Margrid, and I can't get more than 3 drops for all the runs I've been doing on this character. I tried jumping over to another character and still I'm getting no more drops. WTH is with these drop rates... --Method3 10:44, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I think something does seem up with the drop rates... Back when I first arrived at Remains of Sahlahja almost a year ago, I was able to obtain all the armors I needed within something like a 60 - 90 score point range. Last night I regularly exceeded scores of 120+ and not a single armor piece dropped. Perhaps this needs to be brought to ANet's attention; past experience has shown that sometimes a noticeable absence of drops can be related to bugs. Score Reset At what time do the scores for the day reset? :They don't; each score lasts 24 hours on the daily, 30 days on the monthly, and 90 days on the quarterly. -- Kirbman 18:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Section unlock I'd be happy just killing a couple greater infestations in the middle area if I just wanted the armor; howver, I have to map this place. This means unlocking the outer areas - one per run, since I'm not really concerned with scoring too well. I've done it twice now; first time I unlocked and pretty much fully mapped the northwest quarter before suiciding. Second time I got the northeast gate opened, and this corner would have taken me two runs to map except my connection dropped. Right, I'll get to the point. Once I get 15 points, is there any way I can influence or predict which corner will open? 82.152.98.167 18:13, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :No, it's random. Opening them all isn't terribly difficult, however. Equip a spear - any spear will do, and you don't need a single point of spear mastery, it's just to give your Junundu a fast, ranged 55 point regular attack. Find a Greater Infestation once the mission begins. Lob a Junundu Siege onto it. Shoot it a couple times with regular attack, until it's almost dead, (then move a little to stop attacking it). When it has regenerated a little of life, toss one attack to it again, but be careful not to kill it. Repeat as necessary. Keep it near dead like this while you wait for Maddened Spirit to appear. When you see one approaching on rader, wait till it gets to your aggro circle, then finish off the Greater Infestation to get Spirit Form effect. By now your Junundu Smash should be loaded as well. Attack the Maddened Spirit with Junundu Strike, then Junundu Smash and follow up immediately with Junundu Bite to heal yourself 500 points. If the spirit didn't die yet, finish it off with regular attacks. After it dies, move to camp the next Greater Infestation - toss Junundu Siege on it again and so forth, rinse, repeat. You should be able to take on 2 Spirits at once like this, 3 at once will likely kill you. There should be 4 Greater Infestations in the starting area, after they are spent you'll need to move to first unlocked area. At 60 points you should have all the areas unlocked and ready to be mapped. While moving around them, save your Junundu Tunnel to times when spirits catch up too close to you, or when one spawns ahead of you to block your path. You can quickly heal your life on any of the Wurm Spoors; use Junundu Tunnel as you approach the spoor, to get some distance from the Spirits that follow you. Having all of them clearly outside your aggro radius should be enough. Use the Leave Junundu (skill 8) to get out of Junundu right next to the spoor, and immediately click on the spoor to get a new Junundu. Don't wait for the animation to enter the Junundu to play through - start running as soon as the animation begins, and hit Junundu Tunnel to get some distance to the Spirits again. Kitsunebi 03:22, 12 February 2009 (UTC) ::One per run? Lol!? On my first go of this I scored 88 points, that was enough to map 3/4th of it, if I had known what I was doing I could have done it all. Its not hard at all. Glitch or Just Hard to Get? I killed just about １7 or so spirits and and I still hadn't gotten any . Normally I would think this is normal　because i had gotten too many Ancient Armor Remnants, but the problem is, I haven't received any, ever. Is the Ancient Armor Remnants supposed to be this hard to get? Or is there something wrong? If there isnt something wrong is there some requirement to gain the Ancient armor remains？ :Drop rate becomes terrible after you get a few remnants. 222.153.229.8 00:34, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Same experience here ; I have killed over 50 maddened spirits over the course of a few days (I'm not good, so I kill only the first 4-5 spirits), and I have yet to axperience a drop... I never have drop even one of the thing... Is the drop rate that terrible ? What's up ? GW-Yves 08:56, 18 May 2008 (UTC) Same problem. Have never gotten any armor drops here. Just tried it again, killed about 30 maddened spirits, and never got a thing. Don't understand why GW has gone to such lengths to prevent people from getting hero armor here. The only reason to come in this area is for the hero armor. There aren't any other types of drops. I got 4 armors in the Shadow Nexus in about 30 min. Way too much nerfing here? :That's because they don't drop. They appear in right your inventory. --Macros 01:41, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::Nothing appeared in my inventory. :::I finally started getting drops. Not sure what I did, but it may be related to the score. After I got about 60 points, I started getting the armors. I have 4 now. I can confirm this, I did a several different runs to get armor remmnants, and they only started to drop after the 60 point mark. It probably got chantged to curtail farming the first couple maddened spirits when its easy to do so, usualy after the 60 point mark, you have to leave the center where the greater infestations are more spread out and the maddens spawn more frequent Soladept 05:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Drops are fine? This was my first time doing the mission, but the drops seems fine. I checked my inventory after the 60 point mark and I had one armor; I died at 133 points and had 6 in total. I don't know if I'm lucky or if it's been fixed or what. 14:29, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :I am pretty sure this mission has the same biased that The Shadow Nexus (mission) has. I did this mission about 10 times on my main with not a SINGLE drop, then I logged into an alt and got 3 armors the first run. 03:32, May 30, 2010 (UTC) i got 3 armors on the first run but got nothin' in the next 10+ runs D: